


Thirsty Ink

by Tizri



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Agony, Bendy being oblivious, Bendy just wants to be loved, Creepy Sammy Lawrence, Dark Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Bendy, Demon Sex, F/M, He aint to good at it, Hearing Voices, Ink, Ink injection, Kinda?, Loud Sex, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Misunderstandings, Not so subtle manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sammy Lawrence fucks up, Singing, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, The Church of Bendy by Samuel Lawrence, The Ink Machine is Also a demon, Throne Sex, Torture, Transformation, eldritch Bendy, forced transformation, horny boi, lost ones, no betareaders, no proof reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizri/pseuds/Tizri
Summary: A 28 year old on the run from the mob finds Joey drew studios and decides its a safe place to hide out. Safe is a matter of perspective.Jessie is an original character.This is a Bendy and the ink machine Lemon story. +18 Adult themes. Violence. Noncon and blood.May do more of it if people like it but who knows.





	1. Chapter 1

Jessie had been looking for someplace quiet and far from people when she stumbled upon the old rundown looking building. She had been on the run for a little over a week now, having seen something that she wasn't meant to see. She had been at the wrong place at the wrong time and witnessed a group of men beat a man to death with baseball bats. She should have kept walking, better yet she shouldn't have taken the short cut that lead her past it but she had and now the criminals were after her. She tried skipping town but somehow they always tracked her down. She only narrowly escaped the last time.

  
She hid her motorcycle in bushes nearby, so not to give away her presence if someone happened by. She pulled off her pack and checked her supplies by the light of her phone. She had picked up plenty of canned food, jerky and soda at the gas station, along with a campers dining set. It had a can opener, a spork, a knife, a small cooking pot, a collapsible bowl and a cup. She also had matches, a few bottles of water, a large towel that she had snagged from a hotel, a box of moon-pies and 2 sets of clothes which she cycled in and out of by the day. Along with that she had a can of pepper spray just in case they cornered her. So just about everything she needed to hole up for a while.

  
She checked her phone, it was just passed 3 am. As she walked up to the door she couldn't believe her luck. She found this abandoned old place in the middle of nowhere and the door hadn't even been locked! Smiling at her good luck, she walked right in.

She shut the creaking door gently behind her as she entered, locking it for safety before turning the light of her phone to the dark hallway in front of her. She hoped the old place at least had running water. Adjusting the pack draped over her shoulder, she hurried forward to explore the place. Then shrieked as she fell through the floor into the darkness below, dropping her phone as she scrambled to grab onto anything to stop her fall. She found nothing to grasp but air, the floor stopping her fall as she landed with a heavy thud, losing consciousness on impact.

She awoke slowly, the light of the room making her cringe as her eyes crept open. When she could focus enough to see, she bolted straight onto her feet. Where was she?! It looked like she was in a dingy beige room, TV screens all over playing some silly black and white cartoon. Discarded posters, ink stains and a cutout of some creepy grinning imp were scattered about the room like lazy decorations. She looked back to where she awoke to see some sort of abnormally large chair with a projector next to it. It almost looked like a throne. She scanned the room, the only exit seemed to be a large metal door. She ran up to it to try and get it open, looking for a doorknob or a lever or a switch to get it open. When she couldn't find one she tried to pry it open to no effect. "Dam. How am I gonna get out?" she muttered in frustration.

"Aw, trying ta rush off without even a thank ya to her savior. Rude. Didn't anybody ever teach ya manners toots?" Said a smoky almost echoing voice behind her. She spun around in surprise since she hadn't noticed anyone else there when she woke up. Her hazel eyes went round as dinner plates when she saw the owner of the voice.

The voice belonged to what seemed to be a very tall humanoid creature, who had to be at least 7 foot. She was only 5ft 3, which made her feel even smaller in comparison. From the proportions the creature looked dangerously thin, yet for some reason radiated a subtly powerful vibe that made one want to run and hide. Hip and ribs prominently showing, as if the thing hadn't eaten in a very long time. He was simply covered in thick dripping black goop, which from the looks and smell of it was ink. His head was most demonic. A too wide grin took up the only part of his face that wasn't covered by ink and two wicked looking horns curved up like a ink soaked crescent moon. He leaned casually on the side of his throne, a inky spade tipped tail wagging lazily behind him.

She pressed her back against the wall, terrified by the monster in the room with her. She reached for her pack to grab the pepper spray only to notice the pack missing. The creature chuckled, "Lookin' for yer gear? It's scattered a few floors up. No need ta worry about that now though." He pointed at the ceiling then shrugged, still grinning as he took a step forward. The action causing her to let out a terrified squeak.

"Come on now, no need ta be shy. Come over here and thank yer ol pal Bendy. I saved ya, ya know. Ya hit yer head a bit too hard and something not so nice coulda found ya, so I'd be more grateful ta my rescuer if I were you..." he said, his voice starting off sweet and reassuring then gradually became more frustrated when she didn't seem any less frightened.

He gave a agitated sigh and took another step, then another. She shook her head in fear, trying to dart to the other side of the room as he approached. Bendy was too quick though, grabbing her by the arm as she tried to dart past him and yanking her to him. She pulled back but he lifted her by the arms like she weighed nothing, sitting her on the throne and looming over her. Bringing his grinning face closer to hers, causing her to cringe back again.

"The girls scared outta her mind, what a shame..." He muttered in mild annoyance. She shrunk back into the seat and Bendy sighed, his smile turning into a frustrated frown. "I was hoping ya'd be a little bit more... Open minded. Eh... guess I cant blame ya. It's been so long that I don't mind doing things tha hard way, but are ya sure ya don't wanna thank yer savior?" He asked again, hopefully. Getting no response from the panicking woman he rubbed the ink on his head back with one of his hands in a resigned yet irritated manner. Just then she decided to make another attempt at escape again.

He grabbed her by the shoulder as she tried to jump out of the throne to run away. He picked her struggling form up and quickly and quite literally tore her clothes off. She kicked, punched and scrached, lashing out at him in blind terror, yet he acted as if he didn't feel any of it.

Suddenly she froze when she realized she was naked and cradled against Bendy's chest, his droopy bow tie touching her arm. He sat in his throne, getting comfortable as he moved her to sit in his lap.

  
She looked down in time to see his thick black shaft rising up from his body, the ridges and nubs along it clearly not human. Her struggling renewed as she put two and two together. She stilled again in fright as she felt Bendy's teeth jab her skin. His teeth sharp as daggers as he nipped the vulnerable flesh of her neck and growled a warning.

  
His hands moved forward, his black clawed hand grasping at her large breasts and the gloved hand snaked down to rub at her folds. She closed her eyes, hoping this wasn't real, that it was a nightmare that she'd wake up from any moment now.

  
He dipped a gloved finger forward, searching for and finding the little nub of her clit before rubbing lazy circles into it. She trembled at that, biting her lip. Bendy chuckled again as he subtly lined up and jerked his hips up, plunging into her. Her eyes flew open and she jolted in his grasp. Crying out and twitching in surprise at the sudden girth filling her up.

  
Being made of ink, he was slick enough to almost hilt himself of the first thrust, but she was so agonizingly tight. He teased her clit even more, flicking it an pinching it while groping her breast hungrily as he waited for her to adjust.

  
A small whimpering moan escaped her as he teased her mercilessly. She was losing the fight with her arousal as it grew harder and harder to quell the noises of pleasure he was dragging put of her. Finally, he removed his hands from their teasing to grip her hips tightly. The absence of attention to her clit drawing a shameful whine from her.

  
"Heh, dontcha worry darling, I'll make ya feel real good." Bendy said seductively as he kissed and licked the crook of her neck. He pulled his hips back so that he sat back on the throne, removing all but the tip from her, his grip holding her aloft. With a firm tug at her hips he pulled her flush against his lap filling her up again, filling her and drawing a chocked moan from her lips. He wasted no time pulling her back up, then pulling her back down in a fast but steady pace.

  
She gasped out a moan as she felt something rubbing urgently at her clit, she glanced down to see the spade of his tail rubbing frenzied little circles into the sensitive flesh. Too soon she felt herself rushing towards her climax, "Oh god! oh god! N-nooo! I-Im goin to -" she cried out as she came violently, arching back as she twitched in ecstasy. Her eyes shut tight in pleasure.

  
"O-ooh Ffffuck doll, yer s-so tiiiiiight! If ya k-keep this up i dooont think i can hold back! Ahh! Ahhh!" He stammered out as she tightened around him him climax. He panted with strain then seemed to snap, throwing them both to the ground with a snarl. He grabbed her, lifting her ass into the air and thrusting back into her in a wild pace.

  
He rutted her hard, pushing her face into the floor with jarring thrusts. He leaned over her, biting at the back of her neck and latching on. His growl laced pants filled her ears as he took her with the fierceness of a wild beast. At such treatment she couldn't help but cum again. Her girl cum tinted black by his ink as she squirted around his dick. She screamed when she felt his teeth finally break the skin, then Bendy gave a particularly harsh thrust forward, burying himself as deep as he could. She felt blood dripping down from her neck, but she was more distracted by the burning hot ink cum shooting directly into her womb.

  
She whimpered but with his teeth buried in her neck, she didn't dare move. After what felt like ages of him cumming into her, he finally finished. He lapped lovingly at the bleeding wounds he had caused, purring softly. Suddenly, He pulled out and flipped her over, "That was a nice thankyou, but how bouts now we start on yer apology for wantin ta leave?" His still hard member rubbed against her lower lips tauntingly, "Ready for round two darling?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie lay panting on the cold hard floor, staring up at Bendy in exhaustion and disbelief. Had she really heard him say that? The words bounced around in her head. 'Ready for round two darling?'

She may have never heard a more frightening sentence in all her life. Jessie was still trying to catch her breath, her expression turning to terror at the seemingly insatiable demon as she realized he was serious. Her still quivering body was covered in sweat and blotches of ink dripping unto her from the creature on top of her. He continued to rub himself perversely against her but made no move otherwise to continue. She wasn't sure why he was stalling, it was obvious he would take what he wanted. He was probably toying with her... What ever the reason for the slight break in the assault, Jessie used it to catch her breath and try to figure out how to escape.

He was way too strong for her to fight her way out. He seemed like he enjoyed talking though, whether he was just taunting her or whether he expected her answer, she decided that maybe she could charm her way out of this. He was still staring at her with that lewd grin, his arms keeping him propped up as he continued to rub against her. It was now or never, she tried to soften her expression to a more affectionate look. Using the best acting skills she could muster, she spoke up, her voice shaking slightly. “A-and if I'm n-not ready just yet... d-darling?”

He stopped for a moment, his grin faltering as a surprised look crossed his face. He seemed shocked that she actually spoke up. His grin soon returned, “I can wait till yer ready then, sweetcheeks. I got one round in, I can wait for ya ta catch yer second wind. Waited thirty years, what's a few minutes between romps?” he retorted with a snort, then leaned down to nuzzle her neck sweetly. She heard his purr echo through the room with how loud it was.

She swallowed, a demon on a thirty year dry spell? FUCK. She was in serious trouble. She leaned her face away from him, unintentionally giving him better access to her neck, something he took as a form of submission. He trilled as he started licking her neck lovingly, reminding her of a overgrown cat. She blinked in confusion, staring at the wall as she comes to terms with what the actual fuck is going on. 

First he forces himself on her, now hes acting all affectionate? She might have found the catlike behavior cute if he didn't have his hard-on pressed to her thigh, a firm reminder that he had forced himself on her. She wondered if she could convince him to just let her go, after all didn't he boast that he saved her earlier? “What if I need more than minutes? Like.. Days?” she asked hopefully.

“Why wouldya need days toots?” he said, pulling back from her neck to stare at her face again before hissing. He spat out the words, “Yer trying ta trick me, aintcha?” He scowled down at her, tail whipping around behind him, his claws dug into her shoulders as he gripped her in a threatening manner.

Once again squeaking in terror, she cringed at his words and the stark reminder that those claws could rip her in half without a qualm. She placed her hands on his chest, internally cringing at contact with the thick goopy liquid that comprised him. Desperately her mind raced, trying to come up with something to save her ass. “No dear! That's n-not it! I-its just.... Your... Your lovemaking! It was so...uh, passionate! Y-yeah! So good that my body just can't handle it! I need rest or else i- I'll die! Y-you saved me..." She took a deep breath and sweetened her voice even more, giving him the biggest puppy eyes she could muster. "You're my Savior remember? Surely you don't want to hurt me do you... darling?” she fluttered her lashes at the scowling ink dripping demon atop her, hoping her bluff worked. It had been hard to force herself to put on such a n act.

His scowl slowly reverted back into a grin, it looked more smug this time. He pulled himself all the way up so that he wasn't leaning over her, but more or less kneeling between her legs. “I guess I am pretty great at pleasin' a lady. Didn't realize you could be too good though, heh, good ta know.” He boasts, tugging at his bow tie proudly before glancing back at her trembling body then at his still hard dick. He tapped the tip with a single finger of his gloved hand and it receded into his form as if it had never existed. He stood quickly, scooping her up and holding her as if she were made of glass as he proceeded to check her over. She was confused, but too weak from exhaustion and pain that she didn't struggle. 

He walked over beside his throne, dripping copious amounts of ink off his tail onto the floor. Soon enough the ink rose into a large inky pillow that dwarfed her in comparison. He gently set her on the pillow and traced her neck wound lightly with the fingertips of his clawed hand, she cringed as it stung. She stared as he pulled the gloved hand away, seeing black ink on his glove where she expected to see blood. Suddenly she felt dizzy and wilted onto the super soft ink pillow.

He visibly cringed at seeing her fall limply onto the pillow. “I guess I WAS too rough with ya, sorry about that toots. You get some rest, I'll watch over ya while ya sleep. No one'll hurt ya on my watch.”

She wanted to ask who would protect her from him, but she found she couldn't even keep awake long enough to even reply.

-

She woke in confusion, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. She was on some sort of black oversized, ink scented pillow. Then the memories came flooding back to her. She had been raped by a monster! She froze in fear and scanned the room, there was no ink demon in sight. She relaxed in relief against the softness of the pillow before her emotions caught up with her. Never had she felt so completely shattered. So unclean. Helpless... She let out a heartbroken sob as she remembered all that had happened, she still felt it too. His touch haunted her body as if he were still there, hands and ink all over her.

She couldn't hold back as she wept intensely at the grief of what had befallen her. All the trauma, all the terror and pain poured out of her in a deluge of wails and tears. Her hands grasped at her hair as she cried, completely devastated by the events that had unfolded. So caught up in her own emotions, Jessie failed to notice ink veins appear on the walls. Nor did she notice the faint heartbeat that followed. She was crying too hard to notice anything else as the ink demon pulled himself through a ink portal in the wall and silently scanned the room for what dared to make her cry.  
Not finding a culprit, he walked over to the pillow, leaning over her with a distressed frown. “Does it hurt that bad dollface?”

His voice caused her to yelp and jerk her face in his direction, looking up at him with blurry, tearful eyes. She let out whimpering cries and trembled as flashes of what he did ran through her mind, causing her to visibly flinch. Bendy, not realizing the actual reason she was sobbing so hysterically, assumed she was just in pain. To her dismay he crawled onto the pillow, curling protectively around her and pulling her into a gentle hug, shushing her softly. “Shhh, shhh, shhh, It'll be ok toots. I'm here, do ya want me ta take tha pain away?” he asked, his face buried into her hair as he pet her hair and back.

She hiccuped and squirmed, fear driving her to try and wiggle from his grasp. Since she was pulled so tightly against him however, she could barely move. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, the ink demon mistaking the movement for her returning his embrace. Mistaking the pull of her face from his ink as a nod. He purred softly, kissing the top of her head affectionately. “I gotcha baby doll, don't worry. This might hurt for a sec' but I'll take tha pain away, you'll see.” 

She stopped crying as the air was crushed out of her when he pulled her tighter against him, keeping her flush against his form. He then flipped over so she was laying on him instead of the pillow. Jessie could distinctly feel the gooey ink, the powerful muscles, and the jutting bones beneath her, the living warmth of his ink revolting her with its closeness. She had to fight to turn her head away from his chest, gasping for breath that he seemed so keen on denying. His grip was purposefully restricting, even his legs wrapped around her, completely immobilizing her. 

Her heart was beating so fast that she was certain it would explode. Her fingers sunk subtly into the ink of his chest, drawing a whimper from her at the feeling. It felt like she was slightly sinking into his body but not quite. His tail slithered up her back until she felt the spade of his tail gently pressing against the back of her neck. 

She could hear his voice vibrate in his chest as he spoke, “Ok, Here comes the stick-” was all the warning she got before he pressed the spade of his tail harder into her neck and she felt a sting as the once rounded spade hardened and sharpened, piercing into the flesh of her neck. The pain and surprise made her start crying again, wailing and thrashing uselessly in his iron grip in an attempt to get away.  
If she thought the feeling of his tail puncturing her neck was bad, it was nothing compared to the liquid fire now spreading from the area. She screamed until her voice was gone, yet all he did was hush her and whisper what he must have thought were comforting words. “Shhh, its ok. Just bare it a little more. It'll be over soon, you''ll see.” 

From the tip of his tail embedded in her neck, agony spread like boiling acid through her veins. It spread quickly due to the rapid pace of her heart and the pain was consuming her. She felt as it crept ever inward until finally a pain unlike any other wracked her as the ink entered her heart. This time the thrashing was involuntary as she began convulsing in his arms, her heart clenching tightly in her chest as the ink inside her filled it and began rapidly changing it. So caught up in the complete and utter torture in her chest, she didn't notice that the burning, stinging ink had traveled all the way from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She couldn't tell the moment when her vision went black, or when she stopped gasping for air. But she did vaguely notice that quite suddenly, all was still.

Body no longer shuddered nor thrashed with pain, her lungs did not heave for air, nor did her heart dare beat in her chest. Suddenly, there was no pain. Nothing but cold, sticky numbness. Her eyes remained open, yet she could not see. She could not move her body. She couldn't even string a coherent thought together as her mind felt goopy and flooded. Her thoughts little white flakes in an ink-filled snow globe. Then came the pulse. Her too still body jolted back to life as if someone had taken her heart and squeezed it. The little thing seemed to suddenly remember that it needed to beat. 

Feeling was returning to her slowly, yet still, no pain returned to her despite feeling squeezed on all sides. Her lungs trembled in her chest as her lips parted for a gasp of air. Her mouth felt odd to open, some sort of thick goo had coated her lips, causing thin strings of the stuff to dangle and drip off her lips. She blinked into the darkness in confusion as she gasped at her thoughts, her mind felt as if it were solidifying, allowing her to think better as she felt her body come alive around her. What happened? Where was she? Who was she? Why couldn't she see?  
The tight sensation eased up and that's when she heard it. That's when she heard, Him. “Ya did so good sweets, ya did good. It's all over now.” He voice was smoky deep, yet smooth like velvet. It soothed her to the core. She opened her mouth to ask who he was, but all she could manage was some sort of wet pitiful sounding gurgle. She was suddenly aware of the feeling under her. Her fingers rubbed curiously into the semi-solid form beneath her, causing the voice to let out a deep purr. “Oh toots, ya gotta stop that. We can't have more fun till ya set up a bit more.” The voice murmured to her and she felt herself be pulled from the warm mass with a wet splat before being set gently onto a soft surface. 

She reached out to grab onto the comforting warmth taken from her, only to hear the voice chuckle and say, “Thank me later toots, for now, I need ya to rest. Trust me, it'll help.”

She gurgled again and grabbed for the voice in confused panic. She didn't know who she was, where she was, or why she couldn't see, but she did know that she was scared. The voice sighed, “Now now, That ain't gonna help.” She felt the warmth grab her arms and push her back onto the softness beneath her. “Stay.” The voice ordered before removing its presence, eliciting another whimpering gurgle from her as she tried to reach for him again. The voice sighed again, “Fine. Ya won't go ta sleep on yer own, then I'll just make ya.”

He took a deep breath, then started to sing. She couldn't understand the words, they seemed to otherworldly to comprehend. Yet they made her feel safe, compliant and so very drowsy. Like a lullaby sweetly crooned out in some ethereal tongue. The sound of it seemed to flow over her like the tide. That voice, so deep yet sickly sweet. It resonated to her within her in a way that should have been alarming, if she were coherent but she found herself not giving much thought of how the voice that lulled her so swiftly to sleep. She simply let her consciousness be pulled under by it as sleep caressed her mind like a long lost lover.

Bendy's smile grew as he sang. He saw her form quiver and wilt under the effects of his song. He almost laughed when he heard the sound of her bubbling snores. Almost. He continued his song a bit longer, wanting to ensure she rests enough to finish her transformation. Leaning over her now sleeping form he chuckled, “Good ta know I still got it.” He whispered under his breath before turning on his heel and walking through a portal he formed from ink. It was time to do something he hadn't needed to do in ages. It was time visit The Machine.


	3. Chapter 3

Bendy had always had a complicated relationship with The Ink Machine. If the traitorous creator had considered himself as his father, then The Ink Machine must be counted as his mother. A ever hungry, completely deranged, human hating mother, but still his mother. He had once adored and protected her above all else. Even though the machine had never spoke directly, only communicating to him in overlapping whispers through the ink, Bendy always knew what she wanted from him. What she was trying to say. The ink was her voice a cacophony of voices, ringing out from the black puddles. To him, it had always sounded as soft and sweet as a mothers lullaby.

She was the one who taught him to use his power, the one who taught him to truly Sing. She was the one who revealed to him the creators betrayal, and instructed him how to handle the traitors. Triely, he had surprised the humans with his little inky uprising. After all, how could the humans destroy him and the machine if their lives were connected to the machine as well? He had hunted them down, starting with his so called Creator and then the others in leadership positions, all while cutting off access to all forms of escape to all other humans in the building. He fed them into the machine without mercy or thought. She had told him about their lies, about their schemes to destroy him and assured him this was the only way to stop their treachery. Bendy was a demon, and the humans had figured that out, but she was as well. The foolish humans had never even realized the The Ink Machine was older and far more dangerous than he, the ink demon they feared and reviled so much.

He knew that her chaotic nature had caused him to suffer over the years. Especially since he craved attention and admiration of the humans she so hated. Every time he had found a human struggling to survive the ink corrupted studio she had demanded him hunt them down and feed to her. Yet he still felt love and loyalty for the old broad. With the humans of the studio turned into ink, and no new souls to feed her, The Ink Machine had went into a deep slumber. Her silence only making Bendy more and more desperate for company and attention.

He tried talking to Alice, who the machine had helped Joey create from a mix of human and ink, yet despite him trying to be nice to her, she lashed out at him. Verbally berating him, ordering him not to come near her, calling him monster and screaming at him that he was corrupted ink and other not so nice things. He had lost his temper back then, surging upon her and ripping his clawed through her flesh like razors through butter. By the time he had regained his senses, she was on the verge of death. Well, as dead as a ink creature could get in the studio that is. She trembled as she tried to keep her form together and Bendy, backed off allowing her to get away. He had searched high and low for her, finding a portion of the studio that stunk with her ink, yet he could never find her. He hadn't thought that she would be so good at hiding. If he did, he told himself, he never would have let her go.

He had tried to talk to the butcher gang and the lost ones, who either fled whenever he approached or mindlessly attacked him on sight. They were easy to kill, but he had had enough of that song and dance after the first dozen met their end at his tooth and claw. He hadn't even been able to find Boris at all, though he heard and saw signs that he was still in the studio. He first thought Boris was hiding from Alice when he found Boris clone carcasses. Yet he found evidence of him far from the area that he dubbed the Angels territory. It was as if the wolf was purposefully avoiding him, and to Bendy's frustration, he was just as good at it as Alice.

It was just after he had concluded yet another fruitless search for Alice and Boris that he stumbled on Sammy. Sammy Lawrence was one of the humans Joey had experimented on with the ink before Bendy had brought the humans to justice. He had been trudging down the hall in a particularly sour mood when he quite literally stumbled over the man. Sammy had been picking up cans of soup and not noticed his approach, nor had Bendy even noticed the inky man in his path before they collided. Sending Bendy landing face first into the ground on top of the man, who gave out a startled yelp as he was squashed into the floor by the much larger creature. Oh, Sammy's reaction to having the demon literally trip on him had been precious, well if the man wasn't an absolute loon. He had stammered apologies, sparking the ink demons interest immediately. A being like him, e.i. a being that could talk, could provide the company Bendy craved and he had tried. It had only took a week of Sammy's completely erratic behavior and pleads to be saved from the ink for Bendy to abandon that avenue. Sure Sammy had his lucid moments but they weren't enough to provide Bendy with what he needed. He would still visit Sammy every now and then so he wouldn't go stir crazy, but the man annoyed him to no end with his boot licking attitude towards him. He wanted Bendy to be something he wasn't and no matter how many times he explained it to the inky man, he would almost immediately forget. So back the demon went to his long searching walks through the studio.

Bendy had hoped that one day, the machine would stir from her slumber, but after many years of silence he came to figure She would never again wake. So he made do. Visits to Sammy grew fewer and farther in between as the man became more unhinged after each visit, but still Bendy endured. After all, there was no one else anymore. Unless....

The machine had warned him never to do so without permission, but he was so lonely. Perhaps, just this once he could do it. It wasn't as if she was around to scold him or tell him what to do or not to do anymore. He made the decision. Unsealing just one door wouldn't hurt, right?

He had waited with bated breath after unsealing the door, even going so far as to check on the ink machine before hurriedly walking back to the entrance that he had unsealed. He watched it excitedly, like a child at Christmas, not noticing when hours turned into days, and days to weeks, and weeks to months. It was actually Sammy who drew Bendy's attention from the door, the insane fool had accidentally set a cutout on fire with a misplaced candle. It made Bendys face feel uncomfortable, as if hot wind was being blowing forcefully into his face, making his vision blur for a moment. With a growl, he stormed off into the wall and popped up behind Sammy via ink portal. Sammy had been quick to put out the fire but the damage was done. The ink demon was pissed off. He had beaten Sammy to a pulp before modifying the cutout and pushing it against his face, fusing Sammy's mind with the cutout as further punishment.

He had grown more agitated with Sammy after that, as the man had become obsessed with appeasing Bendy. The punishment backfired, completely breaking Sammy's already fragile mind. No longer did the ink man have lucid moments, as his entire life revolved around pleasing Bendy who he now claimed was not just a savior, but a god. Calling himself Bendy's prophet, Sammy even started sacrificing the other ink creatures to him. Butcher gang memebers, searchers, even other lost ones, Sammy ritually sacrificed them to Bendy. Bendy tried to reason with the ink addled man, to tell him to stop, but it never got through his head. He always assumed Bendy wanted more. Then Bendy simply stopped responding to Sammy's ritual, simply not mentally able to deal with his shit anymore.

Bendy himself was starting to break mentally. Even more so, because he was so frustrated that none of the others had noticed the entrance was unsealed. If they had, they should have tried to get out if they had but... Bendy still hadn't been able to find them. Even worse still, no humans had wondered in like he had so desperately hoped. He didn't knows why, but he felt he needed them. He craved social interaction like a human craves food and he was starving. He had never really had a need to eat before, but he had heard of starvation from Sammy. Sammy had told him, before he snapped, that humans die if they don't eat. That's why he collected soup, him and the lost ones needed it to maintain their humanlike bodies. Sammy had also explained death and other human needs to the ink demon, who was unfamiliar with such things.

Then Bendy started putting things together in his mind. His body was shrinking in on itself slowly from lack of...Something. He wasn't sure what, but it burned him from the inside with a hunger and thirst that tormented him like no other. It had to be starvation, just as Sammy had said. He had even tried to sate himself, eating can after can of soup, but nothing helped. Drinking ink did not help either. Nothing seemed to. He had a hunch that the solution, his own salvation from this hell, were very humans he had hunted into oblivion. He still hoped that maybe someone would wonder in... But nobody came.

Time passed and eventually, he gave up. Walking over to the ink machine, he leaned his back against it and sagged to the floor, curling up against it and sobbing in loneliness and despair. He was going to starve to death, alone, crying in a puddle of his own ink. No one was coming. No one cared about him, no one wanted him. His creator betrayed him, his own mother abandoned him and he had no one but the ink and madness left to console him as he waited for the relief of death.

He didn't know how long he had wallowed in that despair, but it felt like an eternity. He almost didn't believe it when he sensed the entrance open, but he definitely believed it after hearing a loud crash and a high pitched shriek of terror. He had never moved so fast in his whole existence, swiftly moving to the entrance and seeing that the floor had collapsed, a unconscious human at the bottom of the hole. He noticed items scattered that the human must have dropped in the fall, but that wasn't his concern. He was quick to use a portal to warp down, approaching the human with anxiety. The human made no movement as he approached, which worried him. He trembled, cursing at himself. Just his luck that the only human to find their way to him after all these years would die before he even got to say hi.

He moved closer, seeing the humans chest raise and fall ever so slightly. He sighed in relief, cuz breathing meant the human was still alive. It was then, as he watched the chest rise and fall, did he realize something. Breasts, her breasts slightly rising and falling with breath were threatening to spill out from her simple white blouse. He licked his lips, his ink boiling internally and a growling, much like a hungry stomach complaining escaped his form. He tugged his bowtie nervously, unsure of what to do about that. His body had never done that before. He slowly reached out a hand to brush the auburn hair out of her face. A shudder ran through him when he saw her face. That torturous, scalding hunger thirst that throbbed in him demanded action. So, as she lay unconscious on a pile of debris, he leaned in and locked his lips to hers.

His body reacted as if on its own, his hands groping her body and his lips crushing against her unresponsive ones as he ground against her motionless form. He would have taken her right there if he hadn't picked up on the sounds of Sammy approaching the room. He would not let his little human be sacrificed. Nope, not today Sammy. With a growl of annoyance, he scooped her up and warped through a portal into a place he hadn't actually visited in a while. His sanctuary.

The human had taken so long to wake up, Bendy assumed it had to do with the hit to her head. He had been so nervous, but he waited for her to wake up. She was taking so long that he was considering fixing her injuries with ink, but then he saw her stir. Gleefully he hid behind his throne, trying to think of how to introduce himself to his new companion smoothly. He was still thinking when he heard her run around and start pulling on doors. Was she seriously trying to leave already? His anger flared, but he tried to keep calm. Humans were fragile afterall. If he lost his temper like he did with Alice, the human would be dead before he could even- He shook his head and popped out from his hiding place. Getting ready to deliver some witty banter.

He really had planned to be nice, but as soon as he saw her again, that same throbbing hunger thirst grasped him again. He finally understood, he needed her. He needed her right then and there, he did not have time to woo or seduce her, but oh how he wished she would have wanted him too. Despite all he had done, he didn't want to be the bad guy. So, he had tried to get her to consent, he really did but in the end his hunger had won out. He vaguely remembered his teeth latching onto her soft skin, and the growl that followed. He remembered fighting himself to slow down, wanting to pleasure her first, then join in but his body was having none of that. Before he knew it, he was seeing stars. Her tight inferno of a pussy clenching him in its vice grip as it tried to adjust was a feeling he was sure to never forget.

He could have melted in bliss at that moment, but then he noticed something new. Every time he touched her just right, or grabbed her a certain way, she would let out the sweetest sounds. Sounds that made him shudder in bliss. He teased more and more, until he couldn't wait any longer. He definitely remembered what followed, their lovemaking imprinted forever in his mind. He had never felt so satisfied, so complete.

But then, she had looked at him with those eyes. Those beautiful silver blue eyes looked up at him while she hit him with that... that look! She looked at him tha way Alice had looked at Sammy when they were human. No one had ever looked at him like that before. He hadn't expected her to warm up to him so quick, especially after how things had started out but he remembered overhearing about humans having their own oddities and quirks. Maybe she was into that sort of thing? Bendy wasn't gonna judge if she was. Kinkier is better, after all. He had returned her affection as they talked, maybe getting a little rough with her at the thought of her trying to trick him like his creator did, but soon enough she explained her real reason for wanting the wait. He had to admit to himself, he felt a surge of pride that he was so good at sex that she needed a break but the thought that he hurt her deeply troubled him. It was unlike him. What confused him more was that he already felt oh so protective of this fragile little human. He promptly put her to bed, not so subtly covering the mating wound he left on her neck with ink. He had watched her fall asleep and stayed many hours after.

He was lost in his thoughts, while enjoying watching her sleep. He noticed the hunger thirst that plagued him had receded now, he felt somewhat relaxed and satisfied. A feeling he had not felt since his creator had been dealt with. He was unsure of what exactly that implied, since he never actually learned more about himself than what the creator and machine had taught him. It was strange but if sex with his human saved him from starvation then it was a win win in his mind. He thought deeper about her. He came to the conclusion that the feeling he was feeling towards her was what the humans had called love. He had over heard enough lunchtime chatter to know that humans had this magic called love, and that some where gifted something called love at first sight. It had ta be it! She must be some sorta enchantress ta put that love thing on him!

He suppressed a giggle. He didn't really care what it was, as long as she stayed where he could find her. Where she would be safe. She was his and he wouldn't let anything hurt her, well nothing aside from him. He would get her anything she wanted in tha whole studio. As long as she stayed with him. He wanted to snuggle up to her, to touch and taste every inch of her. To hear all the sounds she could make and see just how kinky she would let him be. Perhaps after she had fed him again, they could talk. She could tell him about the outside. Maybe laugh at his jokes, or even dance with him! He shook his head at his own sappiness. This pretty little dame had his heart and he was gonna make sure he took hers. 'After all,' he thought to himself, 'She has to have feelings for me to look at me like that, right?'

He pondered this for a moment. This human, who had so swiftly captured his heart, had such odd reactions to him. 'Obviously', he had thought, 'She musta enjoyed me bein' so forceful with her. Yeah.... She said I was passionate, when clearly she meant rough. She also had said it was too good, or maybe she meant getting' manhandled felt good ta her? Humans sure are a weird bunch.' Bendy thought, 'She must really like it rough. Maybe she was playin' hard ta get so's ta rile me up? Yeah, Maybe it was love at first sight for 'er too...'

After a while of such thinking, he had decided to check out the items she had brought with her. Sammy and the searchers had already scavenged most of the items by the time he had returned to the scene of the door fall. He looked at the unsealed door and stuck his tongue out at it in defiance. It seemed that even with the entrance unsealed, the ink creatures where still either unable or unwilling the attempt to exit. BOOOOORRRIIIIING! He made a rude gesture the door and was about to reseal it when he heard his human crying. With a protective growl, he opened a portal and hurried through it to make sure his little human was ok.

He had hurt her, he knew that, but with how she was now wailing like a banshee it must have been worse than he thought. He had tried to console her, but it didn't seem to help. He had an idea, he could take the pain away! If the ink machine could take things from the other humans, and he came from the machine, then he could surely do something similar. He decided, it had to be her choice, “Shhh, shhh, shhh, It'll be ok toots. I'm here, do ya want me ta take tha pain away?” he had asked, burying his face into her hair as he pet her in an attempt to soothe her. Humans like to be pet, right? He felt her squirming in pain, then he felt her try to pull him closer, nodding her head subtly at the same time. 'Poor darling,' he thought, 'she probably doesn't want to show how bad shes hurt.'

He purred softly, kissing her head, trying to calm her so he could help. “I gotcha baby doll, don't worry. This might hurt for a sec' but I'll take tha pain away, you'll see.” She was still squirming and he didn't want to mess this up, so he decided to restrain her. Pulling her so tightly against him, that she couldn't move an inch. He flipped over, keeping his little human pressed tightly against him as he mentally prepared to preform the task. He focused on his ink, the living ink that comprised him. Willing it to comply to his magic in this new way. In reply, he felt his form become slightly less solid, her body sinking slightly at the change. Still concentrating, he moved his tail into position. The neck would do, the heart would be too risky, and anything lower would take too long. He did not want to make her suffer any more than needed... Because this was definitely going to hurt.

“Ok, Here comes the stick-” he said as he sharpened his tail like the needles from the infirmary and pushed it into her quickly yielding flesh, dragging out a shrill cry as she started sobbing just as hard as before and attempting to get away. He whispered softly, attempting to calm her as he held her in an iron grip and began injecting his ink straight into her bloodstream. She quickly screamed her voice out, and he was thankful to see and feel how quickly the ink was spreading. Black veins spreading like spiderwebs under her skin spread, darkening the flesh as it was carried quickly through her body by her panicking heart. He felt it as soon as it reached the frantic organ, both by her sudden convulsions and by the tug in his chest. He could feel were the ink was within her, the ink within her still connected to him as he willed it to start the transformation. He concentrated so very hard, pushing the ink faster through her body as her heart now pumped a weak spastic beat. Finally, her veins were full of ink and blood, her organs quickly shutting down as the ink began saturating every inch of her being, completely filling her heart, her lungs, and even her brain.

To a human, she would be dead, but Bendy knew better. He felt her soul attempt to leave her body, only to get soaked into the ink, binding it back to a physical form. He watched as ink began seeping from her pores, from her eyes, hell from every possible orifice as her humanity was washed away by ink. The new ink creature in his arms more resembled a mix of a searcher and what Sammy had become. She was featureless, hairless, eyeless, with ink continuously oozing down and absorbing into her. He detached his tail from her neck and waited for her to wake back up, making sure to put up a mental barrier his ink from hers so she could better control her ink.

He grinned when he felt her wake back up, pride swelling in his chest as she jolted and gasped for air. He had done it! Sure she hadn't finished setting up yet if the oozing was any sign, but time would help that. He relaxed his grip on her, “Ya did so good sweets, ya did good. It's all over now.” He said, praising her softly. He watched as she opened her mouth and let out a small gurgle before reaching blindly to rub against him. Her fingers stroked his still semi-gelatinous chest as she unintentionally perched on his groin, eliciting a deep purr from him. “Oh toots, ya gotta stop that. We can't have more fun till ya set up a bit more.” He murmured to both himself and to her. Without much effort he pulled her off of him with a wet splat, then set her back on the pillow. He got up, only to see her reach for him with grabby hands.

He chuckled, finding the action adorable, “Thank me later toots, for now I need ya to rest. Trust me, it'll help.” She gurgled in confusion, nearly falling off the pillow reaching for him. He scolded her, pushing her back on he pillow and ordering her to stay. When she wouldn't, he sighed deeply, coming to one conclusion. It was time to use yet another of his many gifts. Mentally reaching into the ink of his throat, he began to sing in his mothers tongue. A enchanted song of dreamless sleep. His eyes never left her as he sang, nor did he blink, so he could see every reaction to his song.

Her ink shuddered and swayed to the sound of his voice, a grin lighting up his face as she finally wilted into the pillow, sound to sleep. He sang a bit longer, surely more rest meant she would set up faster. He looked her over pridefully, his words meeting only his own ears before he turned heel and left through a portal. Stepping out of it, he glanced over to the Machine as if waiting for it to kick back on by itself. He scoffed at himself, years of proof showed that was a foolish hope. He sauntered over to it anyway.

“Hows ya been? Still sleepin?” He asked casually, not expecting a response after all this time. He clamored on top of it to find the hatch for the ink reservoir, still chattering away. “I figured as much. Yea, its been real DEAD round here tha last couple years ya know, no one left ta hunt, no one ta really talk to, really dull.” He lifted the hatch, proping it open and jumping in, drinking and absorbing living ink directly from the source to replace what he had lost. He could get ink anywhere, but if he wanted to help mold her into a better form than Sammy, then he needed to be at his best. Once thoroughly saturated, he climbed back out, “Yea, found out I might actually have been starvin' for attention. Literally, in fact.” He complained to the machine as he carefully closed the hatch again. He clamored down and stared at the Machine again, petting its old metal in a sentimental manner. “I was dyin' Ma, I mean it. Not like them dramatic humans who say that ta any ol thing, I was really starving ta death..” He sighed and leaned against the machine like a child hugging their mothers leg. “Doncha even care anymore? I know yer still here, but ya just ignore me... Why?”

He stood there a while longer, waiting for something, anything. A sign that she still cared, or even a whisper of comfort, but no. Nothing. Just as she had been for years on end, she remained silent. He could sense that she was there, and there was a strong likelihood that she could hear him, but she did nothing. She simply remained inert. A growl rippled through him as he detached himself from her cold metal surface. “Fine, I sees how it is. I don' needja anyhow! I got me a girl and she's never gonna leave me!” he stomped his foot at the still inert Machine and then started to pace, a ball of nerves working up in his stomach. “She's a ink creature now, so she couldn't if she tried. But she wont try cuz she loves me. Whats not ta love? I'm powerful, handsome, funny, I sing good and can give her anything.” He glances back at the Machine. “I wish you would met her, but I doubt ya care enough ta wake anyhows.”

He sighs then circles the machine, checking for rust, damage or anything to fix. Only finding rust and cobwebs, he starts cleaning it off. Making sure to put oil in the gears and such to make sure when she dose wake up, that she is in top shape. Bendy surely resented her for abandoning him, but he never meant to stop taking care of her. It was his mother after all. “Well, seems like yous is all fixed up now. I'll try not ta stay away so long next time... See ya soon Ma.” He mumbled as he walked towards a newly opened portal, entering it and leaving the Machine behind as he returned to the unsealed entrance.

He made quick work sealing it back up before starting to search the studio level by level. He used his cutouts to help him seek out his desire. AHA! There's one! He hurried through a portal to snatch up the can of bacon soup. If Sammy and the others used soup to look human, then surely it would help his beloved. Grinning ear to ear, he realized something. He was on the hunt yet again. This time however, he wasn't hunting people. He was hunting soup.


	4. Chapter 4

She slept restlessly, fragments of memories and voices swam about her mind in sporadic bursts inside the void that threatened to blot everything out. She couldn't tell if she was still dreaming as something warm and delicious was poured into her mouth. She vaguely felt herself swallow the semi-liquid substance before she faded back into the void. Time passed, she wasn't sure how much, but surely it must have. Sometimes she was fished from the void from that deep, melodious voice talking, but she was never lucid enough to understand it. Sometimes it was the warm liquid, and others, well... Other times, her mind was jolted by the realization that she was being touched. It was always gentle, soothing pets or cuddles, sometimes what felt like hands pushing against her form insistently. Like an artist molding clay. She was slowly becoming more aware, the jolts to her consciousness bringing her mind ever closer to lucidity.

One day the feeling of being fed jolted her consciousness to life as it were. She realized after all that time, it was some sort of soup. Maybe a broth? Once the flow of soup had stopped, she could make out the voice speaking. “There ya go, princess, now I'll be right back...Not that you'll notice, heh...” The familiar voice sounded melancholic, she could hear steps leading away from her. Then Silence.

She expected the feel the void pull her back but found herself still somewhat in control. She felt she was in a sitting up position and even though she still couldn't see, her body ached to move. She needed to move. Experimentally, she lifted an arm straight in front of her. It sluggishly obeyed her commands, yet it felt off. It took real effort to move it. She moved the other arm, feeling up her outstretched arm blindly. She shuddered at the feeling. Her arm was slimy, squishy, and felt oddly swollen. Like a sock so filled to the brim with mud that it seeped out the fabric. Then she reached her hands.

Tracing the outline curiously, one, two, three... Only three fingers and a thumb? That wasn't right, she knew it wasn't, so she checked again and again with the same result. In a panic she traced back up her arms, squeezing and feeling for abnormalities. She found no elbow, wrist or knuckle, no feeling of bone or joint inside the wet yielding flesh of her arms. Starting to panic, she reached down to touch her legs. They too were devoid of any real joint or solidity. No knees, no ankle, and her feet? They were goopy, misshapen and she couldn't find her toes! Oh god, where were her toes!?

She was hyperventilating, her breath coming out in rapid wet gasps and shakily brought her disfigured hands to her face. No lips, No eyes, not even a nose! She felt herself fall back onto the softness below her as she fainted.

Time trudged, as it always did in the studio.

She awoke again to hands on her face and that familiar voice in her ears. He was pressing his thumbs against her face, reshaping it while talking shakily, his voice sounding desperate, “I am so sorry love... I musta messed up bad... Ruined ya.” A sniffle was heard and she realized the owner of the voice was crying. “I didn' mean ta, please...come back... Yous prolly can't hear me anymore, but I need ya toots.” The hands dropped from her face and something gooey and heavy rested against her should. It shook as sobs filled the room, “I... don wanna...” He sniffled and hiccuped between breaths “b-be-be... a-alone...p-please, not again!” he sobbed and she felt three long limbs wrap around her. Two around her back in a hug and the third was much thinner and held tighter as it wrapped completely around her waist.

She slowly, carefully reached out, feeling for the one holding her. Her hands came in contact with the dripping sphere pressed against her shoulder. She assumed it was his head and pet it comfortingly, trying to find and rub his back in a soothing manner. It took a moment for the ink demon to realize he was not only being touched, but she was touching him. Comforting him! He went still against her, it had been months of her mind being lost to the ink, and now she was finally back? Unbelieving, he pulled himself away from the embrace to stare at her.

Surely enough, her ink had stayed where he had molded it this time. Not returning to the featureless blob she had kept melting down to before. This was promising, but did he dare hope? He gingerly caressed her cheek, “Toots?... That you? Can ya understand me?” his voice quivered in fear and hope and loneliness. Hoping for a yes but actually expecting nothing. She tried to speak, letting a bubbling gurgle leaving her mouth before she closed her mouth in disgust and simply nodded. She felt him crash against her, arms wrapping around her and what she assumed was his face, nuzzling against her own.

“Oh, toots! Sweetheart! DARLING O' MINE! I'm so glad your back! I missed yous so much! Ya have no clue babycakes! I could just dance wit' joy!” He babbled excitedly. She felt herself lifted, then twirled around by strong arms like a rag doll. She gripped at his arms in fear, she still couldn't see and didn't want to get hurt. He chuckled and attempted to set her down, but her malformed feet made it impossible for her to stand on her own. “Oh, lemme fix that toots.” He said as he pushed her back onto the softness behind her.

She groaned as she felt his hand massaging her foot. Aches she hadn't known she had begun to ebb as he massaged and molded her foot into shape. She didn't know that he was focused intently on her feet, using his magic to sculpt cute little cartoonish feet from her misshapen stumps. Once satisfied with his work, he moved up, sculpting calves and thighs with care. She gasped and shuddered when he took hold of her hips. “Shhhh, love... I gotta do this, ta make yer body whole again. Doncha wants to have a solid body again?” he said softly, as he squeezed and pulled at the ink she was made of. She nodded weakly, his handling of her ink making her feel more than a little hot and bothered.

Avoiding her nether regions and chest, for now, he continued. He shaped her hips and butt to his whim, making her wider and plumper than before. His clawed hands moved up and up, sculpting her back and belly, up to the shoulders and arms. Solidifying the neck, then going back to define the face, leaving her eyes sealed. He pulled on the ink on her scalp pulling ink up to shape hair, styling it into a bell-shaped hairdo with a big swirl of curls for bangs. The action of pulling on her ink and hair drawing a pleasured whimper out of her much to his delight.

“No need ta fret sweetheart, now that tha basics are all taken care of, how bouts we shape up tha fun bits?” he chuckled and pinched at two points on her chest, pulling slightly to raise the ink, then drawing circles around the raised peaks. The newly formed nipples were so sensitive. He then fanned out his claws across her flat inky chest, palms resting against the newly formed buds. He kneaded the ink there, using his control of the ink to expand the ink. Its surface ballooned out at his will, effectively shaping into a pair of bountiful breasts. She whimpered again, this time at the change of weight and balance. The sudden heaviness of her chest increasing her anxiety. Bendy knew these were much bigger than her original breasts, but he had his preferences. It was not what she felt her body should feel like but she had no chance to attempt to voice her uneasiness before his claws dove between her legs.

His claws sliced through her ink, creating a brand new slit. Had she been human, the claws tearing into her would have been pure agony, but now as an ink creature, it felt weirdly euphoric as his claws sliced through her, even more so when the claws began scissoring inside her as he carved out the little canal. He then traced the inner walls, defining them and willing them to be more and more sensitive. She trembled and squirmed with pleasure as he did so. One he was satisfied with his work, he pulled out his claws and rubbed the front of her new slit. He worked on forming an extra sensitive little clit, the building pleasure causing her to let out a moan so cute it sounded like a kittens mew. Maybe she was lucky she couldn't see the shiver that ran down the ink demons back to the tip of his tail or maybe, more likely, her luck had completely run out this time.

“Heh, gives me an idea.” He murmured, removing his hands from her womanhood to reach to her hair. Taking waves of the ink that now comprised her hair, he molded some of it into small triangular shapes then filled it out, melding the new ears to her head. They twitched and flicked in confusion. Then he lifted her up and pinched the ink just above the cleft of her ass, pulling it outward to form a long inky cat tail. It poofed up then smoothed out, flicking and curling inquisitively. He leaned forward, kissing her little nose, the white of his face leaking into her black ink and spreading like creeping white veins across her inky black body. The white ink spread across her face in a vague mimicry of the toon that Bendy was meant to be. A little bit of white ink crawled up, traveling into her ears before flaring out as tuffs of white fur made of the ink puffing out of the catlike ears. More of it seeped down her neck and then her chest, ending in a point on her rib cage. The curve of her bosom making it look like a big white heart on her chest. The ink-black of her chest collected and mixed with the white turning her nipples a soft grey color. The white traveled down her arms, to the tips of her fingers. Down her legs and over her new feet. The white tapered off and settled, giving her the look of having shoulder-length white gloves and thigh-high socks.

Finally, as the ink settled in the right places, he pulled away and held her out in front of him to inspect his handy work. He ran his tongue over his teeth, 'Damn, she's hot.' He thought in approval. She didn't look exactly like she looked before, but he decided he liked her better as a catgirl-toon. Short, Thicc and Stacked with a toon-like curvy figure that'd put pin-up girls to shame. “Fuck! I mighta made ya too irresistible sweets!” he said, his words dripping with pride and lust. He shook his head to refocus on the task at hand.

He set her on the ground, carefully, his large hands grasping her arms securely in case she fell. She was a bit shaky on her feet, but she managed to stay standing well enough that he slowly let go of her. When she stayed standing, he chuckled and she took a wobbling step towards the sound, hands out reaching for him. He backed up a step, continuing to snicker as she wobbled after his voice. He kept this up, laughing and keeping just out of her reach as her walking improved through his impromptu game. A frustrated groans left her lips as she once again missed him. That reminded him...

“Hey Dollface, say my name! Say Bendy and I'll letcha catch me!” He called out while sidestepping her. She grabbed at him once more before stopping and thinking about that. A name to the voice, she bubbled at that. A name for the one that fed her, fixed her, and made her feel good. Bendy. Speaking was hard but... she would try, for him.

“B-blub-bluun-eeebeeblurrrrbee--” she tried to speak, finding ink pouring from her mouth with each word, distorting the words terribly.

“Yous can do it!” He encouraged. She couldn't see, but she could tell that he was still out of reach.

Taking a deep breath in to try again, suddenly her chest spasmed and she bent forward, coughing up the copious amount of blood and ink that had been trapped in her. Bendy cringed at that, using an ink portal to send the mess straight into Mr. Drew's Office instead. Not that she saw any of that as she finished coughing up her own liquefied remains.

No instead, she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and tried again, “B-bu-buh- eeennn----nyyy” She shook her head and tried again, reaching for him once more, “Buuuuh- eeeeeeeen- deeeeeee” she ground out hoarsely, each syllable a chore on her raw throat. 

"Thatagirl!" He all but roared as he scooped her up in his arms bridal style. She giggled hoarsely and wrapped her arms around what she hoped was his neck, leaning into his comforting warmth happily. He chuckled at that, "Ya got me now toots! Whatever will I do ta escape?" he exclaimed with the most sarcasm anyone could manage to put into words.

"Buh-end-eey" She croaked happily as she nuzzled into him, hoping that saying his name pleased him. 

"I love it when ya call my name toots, so glad ta have ya back." He muttered lovingly as he walked a short distance, then sat down with her still him his arms. She tried to kiss his cheek, but missed, kissing his chin instead. Bendy snickered when he realized, "Damn, here I am enjoyin' da view and all, but I didn't even give yous the chance ta see my handiwork. Lemme just-" He tapped his finger on her eyelids, with featherlight pressure, unsealing them and giving her sight back at last. "Open up sweets, show me them beautiful little peepers."

And she cracked her eyes open for the first time in that form, her vision blurry as she blinked her glowing golden cat eyes several times. As they focused, a grin filled her vision. And she screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

She screamed. Unexplained fear filling her at the sight of that wide grin. Slipping out of the creature's grasp and scrambling onto the ground. Her actions caused that wide grin to slip into a frown. “Whats wrong sweetheart? Yous feelin' ok?” He asked and rushed to his feet to help her up. His sudden movement making her frantically scoot backwards, her tail poofing and ears flattening back in fear. She looked around in a panic for the one who helped her, calling out for them, “BUH-EEEND-DEEE?! BUUUH EEEEN DEEEEE?!”

Bendy followed her movement with a confused look, responding to her frightened call with confusion and worry. “I'm right here, sweets, don' worry!" He said to reassure her, only earning a frightened gurgle of response, "Why ya backin up like Imma bouta hitcha?” he asked softly, his voice dripping with concern as he reached out to help her up. Her mind was swimming again, phantom touches, and unwanted memories threatened to burst up from the dregs of her ink logged brain. Suddenly her ink started running down her face, mimicking the melting look of the monster before her. She didn't notice this however as she continued to scramble away from him in fear and confusion. She had no clue what was what anymore, all she knew was that she needed to get away!

In a flurry of motion, she none to gracefully managed to get to her feet, not wasting a second thought before darting towards the large metal door that had been left open. She vaguely heard a voice call out after her as she fled but she paid it no heed.

She kept running, through twists and turns, past machinery and pipes, she did not stop. Not even when she ran clean out of the structure she was in, not even when she ran headfirst into the ink ocean surrounding her previous captor's lair. No, she continued to run deep into the ink, sinking in, submerging, then suddenly the ink gave way and she found herself running through a tunnel of the stuff. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. She ran as fast as her stumbling legs would carry her. The light grew nearer, and nearer until she dashed through it and burst out the other side.

The sudden change in light stunned her for a moment, and she stumbled backwards into the wall she had just somehow popped out of. Still shaking terribly, she blinked several times trying to understand where she was and what had happened yet found herself unable to answer those questions. She cautiously scanned the surroundings, finding herself in a room filled with chairs, a bunch of instruments, and things dangling from the ceiling that she could not remember the names of. Turning her gaze, she let out a blubbering cry of fright when she saw a grin plastered to the wall above a large window. Sinking to the floor she sobbed, hugging herself tightly and rocking back and forth. Her melting ink creating a puddle on the ground.

Once again, lost in her own turmoil, she did not hear the approach of another, but a rather shocked gasp from the approaching figure did manage to pull her out of her emotional stupor. Her head snapped up, blurry eyes trying to focus on the figure approaching, attempting to discern the threat level. As soon as her eyes found the twin points of horns and the round curved head, she jumped to her feet, backing away and looking for a way to run.

But then, the figure spoke. He spoke and the half-grin did not move. She took a step back and blinked at the figure in confusiom, her eyes clearing enough to see it was not the creature she had fled but instead someone that was wearing its face? "At long last a sign that Our Lord has not abandoned us! My Lady, what is your name so that this prophet may know thee, whom The Lord has sent upon us in this our tim of need?!" He spoke reverently yet enthusiastically, landing on his knees and motioning toward her in a rather dramatic yet expectant manner.

A man on his knees was not as threatening as a man on his feet, her mind reasoned as it started calming again. Still tense and ready to bolt if needed, she stared at the man and a thought struck her. Did she have a name? Who was she? The only name she knew was her creator Bendy and she did not even know what he looked like. She sure hoped that big monster hadn't eaten him. A hauntingly warbled sound bubbled out of her throat at the thought.

The man on the ground in front of her seemed to take the sound personally, if his sudden groveling were any indication, "I beg for forgiveness, My Lady! It was presumptuous to request such informalities of one such as you. I accept my deserved punishment." he said and threw himself onto the ground at her feet, crying his repentances into the inkstained floorboards.

She understood crying, and her mind linked it to pain. Cautiously, she approached, then when he remained prone on the ground she bent down and started rubbing his back reassuringly. She attempted to make soothing sounds but ended up settling for a gurgled purring instead. The inkman on the ground hiccuped and turned himself slightly to look up at her. They simply stared at each other for a moment before the inkman spoke in a shaky tone, "My Lady, your compassion is wasted on one such as I... but it is welcome."

She sighed and nodded, still unsure if she could make words then offered him a hand up. He accepted the help but cringed when she pulled him up as if the action hurt him. He patted the legs of his overalls to clean the excess ink off before stepping back and bowing lowly. "Thanks be to you Most Kind and Honored Lady of the Ink Demon. Thanks be to Our Lord for blessing us with you." he spoke reverently as if in church. She gave him a bashful smile and shrugged, waving a hand in a 'don't mention it' kind of gesture. She didn't have a clue what he meant, but he seemed safe to be around, if not a bit funny and entertaining to listen to.

She felt a little woozy as a wave of warmth washed over her, a fountain of ink cascading off of her and onto the floor. She stumbled toward the bowing man, a gurgle of worry in her throat. The last thing she heard before she fainted was the man's exclamation, "MY LADY!?"


	6. Chapter 6

She was floating. As if underwater, but somehow she was breathing. She glanced around, trying to gauge her surroundings. It was pitch black, except... She could see herself clearly. She looked down at herself and gasped. What was she, in some kind of weird costume?! She gripped at her arms and back, searching for a zipper or seem, but she couldn't find one. She only came up with handfuls of thick black slime. Ink. The word boomed in her head. An intrusive thought barging into her mind. 'Child of the ink.' the cacophony of voices like shrieking violins boomed. She cried out against the sound, no this isn't her! This body is all wrong! Her sensitive cat ears picked up on a voice in the distance. It sounded so far away, it screamed out in distress. "SWEETS?! WHERE ARE YA KITTEN? DONT RUN FROM ME LIKE ALL DA REST!"

She clawed at her head, some vague semblance of memory shattering her frantic line of thought. She remembered a loving voice singing her to sleep, spoon-feeding her, molding her ink. It was her savior, her Bendy! The one who created her, who made this body. She called out, reaching forward in hopes to find the source of the voice. The voice stopped mid yell, causing her to coo and take another step. She heard the voice all around her, calling. "That you sweetheart?! What are y-"

She didn't hear the rest as she was abruptly snapped back into consciousness by the feeling of being pulled up and out of the ink. She gasped and sputtered, ink spraying from her mouth and nose onto the one carrying her as she struggled to clear her airways. The strong arms carrying her held her so surely, so carefully. As if she would break at the slightest grip. She could tell whoever it was moving, but slowly. Blinking against the ink, she wiped at her face trying to get at least a look at who had her now. Before she could, however, the person stopped and set her down oh so gently onto a sturdy semi cushioned surface. She gurgled and she heard footsteps of them walking around quickly before walking back to her. A cloth was laid on her lap and she grasped it immediately, using it to wipe the thick excess ink away from her eyes and mouth. Finally, she opened her eyes, and her vision blinked into focus. She was in some sort of room, the walls and room seemed to be made of wooden planks and pallets all nailed together. She was sitting on some sort of ragged bed in front of a kneeling figure. Wait, it was the man from before! She looked down at the cloth, it looked like the same material as the man's overalls. Oh dear, had he torn his clothes to help her? Why did he? She held the cloth up at him in thanks as she smiled sheepishly.

"My Lady, it is assuredly a sign that you have awakened! The Lords Baptism will surely sway the sinners among us!" He rambled in Reverenced, gesturing to what looked like a small beat-up dingy filled, and leaking, with ink. The ink that trailed to where they were. Wait... Did he?

She pointed to herself, then to the ink-filled boat in question. The man gave an enthusiastic nod, "Forgive me, My Lady, but when you collapsed I realized that I, Samuel Lawrence, the Ink Demons Prophet hi self, was being given a trial of faith! I ordered my congregation to bring that old boat and sent searchers to gather ink from the machine's infinite reservoir itself! Our Lord truly has given us the most fortuitous of omens! Tell me, My Lady, what wisdom do you bring from our Lord?"

She blinked at that, taking it all in. Congregation? Searchers? Ink machine? It was all too much. A stressed gurgle escaped her lips. The man, Mr. Lawrence, gasped, "You cannot speak." It wasn't a question as much as a realization spoken out loud. She nodded slowly, hand going to her ink clogged throat. She could feel the ink with every breath but least she could breathe at all. She frowned slightly. Should she be concerned that she could feel ink in her lungs? Her mind spiraled with anxiety as worse and worse questions and scenarios popped into her head.

"My Lady, please accept this humble offering!" He said walking back into the room and holding out a mug. She jolted, she hadn't even noticed him leave. She took the mug with a nod of thanks, looking into the black liquid inside inquisitively. It smelled strongly of salt and bacon but looked like watered down mud. She took a small sip. Heavenly. She chugged the rest of it and licked her lips happily. Mr. Lawrence simply watched with interest. She tried to thank him but she could still only produce gurgles. She held to mug out, giving it back to him than pointing at the door. He took the cup and glanced at where she pointed, "The others would be honored to meet you My Lady if that is your desire."

She nodded and stood on slightly wobbling feet. Then followed him out into a cavern. There was a lake of ink, a dock, and some sort of village. The buildings were cobbled together from whatever one could find, and beings made of ink with sorrowful glowing eyes scattered throughout the place. Mr. Lawrence led her to the center, he clapped once loudly to gather attention, "Listen now, my fellow sinners! Our Lord has sent His Lady to us, as a recognition of our devotion! She will bring His gaze upon us! To show Him, we are ready to accept him, and his dark embrace! The Ink Demons Lady is the Key to our Salvation! He will set us free! Free from our torment, our self-loathing, free at last from this timeless abyss! Can I get n Amen!"  
She felt everyone turn to stare. All eyes were on her. She swallowed thickly, they had gathered around them as he preached, giving amens and cheering on occasion. At the end of the sermon, he stepped aside and gestured to her. She stepped forward shyly and waved. She didn't like being surrounded like this, but these creatures? These people looked harmless enough. She swallowed again, mustering up a wet greeting warble. The beings around her flinched at the sound, backing up in what seemed to be fear. Mr. Lawrence spoke up hurriedly, "Apologies, My Lady, we did not mean to crowd you. Shall we return to the hut, or would you rather I give you a tour of our community?"

She ducked her head and hurried back to the hut, hearing Mr. Lawrence following her, she dashed inside. She curled up on the bed, she felt so full and warm, like she needed a nap. She dozed off to Mr. Lawrence blabbering on about ink, sheep, rituals, and sacrifices.

She was back in that place. The floating-place, but this time she was greeted by the cacophony of voices dulled down. It was as if the voices were intentionally trying to sound less like nightmare fuel. "Return to Him. Return to the Ink Demon." The voices advised softly. She gurgled, the question in her head echoed out loud without her speaking, "Who is this Ink Demon?" Before her flashed a wicked grin and curved horns, the image conveying the answer before fading back into nothingness. She shivered, she didn't know why but that grin struck terror in her. "I can't, I can't I just cant!" Her thoughts rang out in panic. The voices hummed in unison.

"You will know no peace until you taste his embrace." The voices echoed harsher now, sounding more like a threat than a statement. "I won't!" She thought again, stubbornly. The voices pitched and hissed in response, "Then Sufferrrr."

She was enveloped in red hot flames, scorching her body, mind, and soul with unfathomable agony. The sound that left her mouth as she jolted awake would put a banshee to shame. She was burning, but no flames! Her ink shuddered and dripped rapidly, her body writhing awkwardly as she struggled to understand what the hell was happening. In only a few seconds Mr. Lawrence was at her side, voice strained with worry. "My Lady?! Are you hurt?! What's wrong?!" He hovered next to her, unsure of what happened or what to do.

She tried to tell him, she was burning! Boiling! But all she could make were those dam gurgles, "Blguubuhblublnblmn." She grabbed at his hand to press it to her forehead, the universal, 'I'm running a fever sign' but the moment her hand touched his, he shuddered. When she placed it on her head, he moaned. The weird response made her push his hand away and scoot away as she tried to sit up and get out. Maybe fresh air would cool her down.

She didn't expect Mr. Lawrence to push her back down, or to suddenly clammer on top of her. She went to push him off and found herself weak as a kitten. He groped at her chest, moaning as she continued to writhe and at claw at him in an attempt to get him off of her. He must have been asleep when he heard her because his overalls were hastily pulled on and unclasped. He easily pulled them down, revealing a thick, throbbing ink-black shaft. She heard him muttering, his voice no longer sounding simply reverent, but completely unhinged. "My Lady has awakened a piece of my humanity, is this what the ink demon requires? Are you the sheep I have searched for?" He stroked himself on top of her. "I had forgotten how good it feels to have one of these..." He muttered as he stroked faster and bucked his hips into his hands. She went to swipe at it with claws but he caught her wrists, "Behave, little sheep, the time of sacrifice is at hand!" He pushed her hands over her head and adjusted his position, the head of his member rubbing against her folds setting her body shivering even harder. She wanted to scream stop, but her words only bubbled in her throat. She heard the cacophony in her head, "Call for him, call the Ink Demon!" She thrashed and shook her head, unable to knock him off.

"If blood sacrifice is not enough, then this is what our Lord demands! He will finally see me! He will set me free! Let us appease our Savior, My Sheep!" He ranted with insanity, thrusting his hips and narrowly missing his mark. The ink was melting off her face rapidly as she sobbed, there was no way to stop him. He tried again, and she flinched as he missed. The cacophony in her head sounded once again, "Call him, call Bendy. He can save you." She finally gave in to the voices mentally, her lungs and throat suddenly feeling clearer than ever as she decided to call out. Not to the ink demon, but her creator, Bendy.

She opened her mouth and cried out as Mr. Lawrence finally thrust all the way to the hilt inside her, "B-BHEENDYY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one on no sleep. Lemme know if there are any typos.
> 
> Will Bendy come to rescue Jesse? If so, what will he do when he find Sammy balls deep in his woman? Who could the voices be?! Stay tuned to find out!! 
> 
> Enjoy the cliff hanger!


	7. Chapter 7

"B-BHEENDYY!" she warbled out clearer than she thought she could with ink clinging to the walls of her mouth and throat. Her body and ink thrashing with revulsion as Mr. Lawrence, this wolf in sheep clothing, began thrusting zealously into her, chanting the name she had screamed as he pounded into her writhing form. She hacked and wheezed, turning her head as she wretched what seemed like buckets of ink onto the bed and floor. This did not seem to phase Mr. Lawrence, who kept pounding away at her like a madman. It hurt her so badly, she coughed and wept as he used her without a care for her comfort. She prayed for this to stop, for someone to save her. She Begged God to make it stop, please anything! Anything to get away from this perverted madman of a cultist! The voice rang loudly in her mind, “Call him! Louder!” She swallowed and tried to take a deep breath, even though the harsh thrusting and her crying made it hard. She filled her lungs as far as she could and wailed out, “BEEEENDYYY, SAVE MEEEEEE!” The clarity and volume of her voice shocked both her and Mr. Lawrence, who pulled back mid-thrust to cover his none existent ears. It shook the walls and sounded unnaturally echoed. Mr. Lawrence shuddered, then recaptured her hands as she tried to strike out at him.

He sunk back into her and began grinding his hips against her to stir his length inside her, making her sob and whimper for him to stop. He leaned in close, his voice sounding more deranged by the second, “So you could talk all along! Well Then! Sing With Me, MY LADY! CaLl tO HIM! GiVe RiSe tO tHe InK DeMoN aNd SeT uS FrEe!!!” Punctuating the word Free with a harsh rut inward, he picked up the pace again, Bendy's name on both their lips as he fucked her into the ragged bed. He had become so consumed with pleasure that his hands wrapped around her throat, the force of which cut off her air and caused her to kick and thrash with a new panic. She grabbed and clawed at his arms and hands, vision dimming from lack of oxygen as she struggled to get him off of her.

The room so filled with wet slapping and creaking that neither of them heard the tale-tell sign of thrumming heartbeats, wheezing breath, and whispering demonic voices that normally heralds the ink demons arrival. Nor did Mr. Lawrence notice the creeping black veins of ink spreading along the walls, indicating the ink demons approach. But she did, and she struggled even harder, scratching at his mask and chest in the process. Her struggle excited him, and with a deep moan, his hips stuttered as he came inside her. His inky seed stinging her now torn womanhood. Her vision and her strength were fading faster, she needed air, god she needed air!

The sound of shattering wood filled the hovel. An inhuman roar shaking the walls, floors, and the very air itself. Choking hands were yanked away from her throat and she gasped, greedily pulling in air. Her bleary eyes looked around to find her savior, hopefully, her creator had found her.

What she saw terrified her, Leaning over her now that monster from the beginning and now it was bigger, much bigger! It had to hunch slightly to fit in the little hovel and even then, its horns tore patches out of the ceiling. She flinched when it reached its clawed hand out, but then instead of pain, she felt a gentle touch on her face. She blinked up at him in confusion, a whimper of fear escaping her at the sight of his grin pulled scowl. “Yous ok toots?” He asked softly, voice dripping with as much concern as his ink now pooling on the ground. The sound of the voice finally hit a chord with her.

“B-Beh-endy?” she whispered out, unsure. He grinned reassuringly and nodded.

“Yea, that's me sweets! Talkin' better already eh? Good ta hear! Now focus kitten, are ya ok? Tell me, so's I can fix it.” He gushed affectionately, petting her hair and face affectionately. She nodded and looked away in shame. She still struggled to speak, but now words came easier. “Hurr-hurt i-in Neh-neck, ruh-wrists, an-an-and,” she paused and hugged herself tightly before continuing, “.pr-pr-prriv-priva-ates...” she stammered and flinched at the growl Bendy gave at that. He shushed her in an attempt to comfort her, running his hands lightly over her throat and wrists while concentrating, healing them from any injury inflicted. Then he placed a hand over her pubic moan, eliciting a cry of distress from her, as she feared he would assault her too. But instead, she felt an odd draining feeling as he used his powers to draw out the insane prophet's ink and use his magic to heal her and alleviate her pain.

Once he was done, he huffed and placed shaking hands on her cheeks, making her look him in the face. “Feel better toots?” He looked genuinely concerned for her comfort. Why had she ever been afraid? She couldn't fathom this creature hurting her, it was clear it wanted nothing but the best for her.

She nodded and offered a sheepish smile, “Th-thank you Beh-Bendy, you-your so k-kind t-t-t-to m-me.” She spoke softly and lifted her hands to one of his, nuzzling it affectionately to show her gratitude. Bendy, shuddered and pressed a kiss for her forehead.

He was about to say something when Sammy wobbled to his feet, having been knocked out when Bendy threw him off of her. He began insanely and reverently praising Bendy. “MY LORD! YOU HAVE COME! I BEG OF YOU, SET US FREE!”

At this Bendy was on him in the blink of an eye. He started growing multiple arms, each hand handing long savage claws. Deadly sharp spines bristled and rippled angrily as they sprouted out of his back and vibrated with a sound like the warped chittering of cicada, the sound of many papers being flipped, and the clicking of beetles. Those spines spread to adorn his tail, which was now arched like a scorpion ready to strike. He used his new appendages to roughly pin the deranged prophet to the wall, dagger-like fangs bared at the much smaller creature, warbled growling pants came from it as it shook with rage,“̷̫́Ỉ̸͜ ̷̻̽H̵͕̚A̷͓V̸̭͒E̴̥̒ ̷͙̽“̵͖̎C̶̯̈́Ó̶̼M̵̘̂Ẽ̵͈”̸̡̊ ̴̳͝H̵̳̍A̶͕͘V̶̢̋E̶̫͝ ̷̻̉I̸̥͌ ̷̝͝Ş̸̍A̵̽͜M̴̛̹M̸̠̑Y̶̭̔?̷̼͛ ̶͇̽Ĺ̴͖O̵̺͛Ỏ̴͚K̸̳̈́S̴̭̅ ̴̝̕L̷̯̐Ĭ̵͇K̸͉̈́Ȇ̷͓ ̷̺͝Y̸̬͗Ò̶͖U̴̧͝ ̵̼̓Ḑ̴̆I̸̦͐D̷̪͛ ̴̝͆T̴̪͋O̴̮͗O̴͕̕,̵̰͛ ̷̪̈O̶̗̚L̵̟̿ ̵͙͒P̵̡͌Â̷̘L̸̠͠!̸̜̃ ̷̱͠Ṱ̵̈́H̵͎͆A̴̜̓T̴̘̃'̵͖̅S̷̘͆ ̸̜̂M̴̩̓Y̴̮͗ ̶͖̓G̶̨͊Ā̸̧Ḷ̷̆ ̶̮͌S̵̞͛A̸͈̓M̷̲͝M̸̧̓Y̴̱̐?̵̪̿!̴̫̇ ̶̖̅D̶̖͋Í̴̗Ḋ̷̯N̷̗̋'̸̪̐T̵͈͌ ̷̰͘Y̷̜̿A̵̼̓ ̷͚̌S̶̜͒E̷͕͌N̷͇̽S̵̩̋Ḛ̷͛ ̶̯M̵̪̚Y̸̛͖ ̵̮͊I̵̝͒N̸͔K̷̥͒ ̸̬̈I̵̪̎N̸͇ ̷̭͌H̴̰͐Ę̶̕Ȑ̵͕?̸̡͑!̵̗̍ ̴͖͌Ś̴͔H̷̠̐E̸̯͌'̶̢S̶̡͝ ̶͓͗F̶̢͆U̵̢C̶̾͜K̴̞͝Î̴͉N̷̬͒'̷̨̈́ ̸̠́M̷͎̽A̷̤̓D̸̖̈È̷͚ ̶̻͊O̶̳̿F̷͎̈ ̵̼̀M̶͐͜Ẹ̷̿,̵͎̏ ̸̨̈Y̶̖͋O̷͔̓U̸̳͛ ̸̥̿F̴͚̕U̵͖͌C̴̗̄K̵̟̐I̴̩̋N̵̻̎'̷̭̉ ̵͍͋M̴̠̑O̴̱̎R̶̡͆O̴̖̾N̴͈͒!̸̙͘”̵͓͐ ̶͎͝”

“MYLORDPLEASELETMEEXPLA-!” Mr. Lawrence began but was cut off with another roar. Making the prophet whimper and begin pleading for his life. More arms erupted from the giant ink monster ripped down the man's chest, making him scream in agony. Only now did Bendy speak to the prophet, his voice warbled and warped unnaturally but it was still somehow understandable.

“̸͎͝S̶̤̕a̶̹͆m̷̧͂m̵̯̂y̸̦͐,̴̣̉ ̶̙̏S̶̩̈́a̶͚͂m̵̩̍m̸̭͑y̷̧̏,̷̣̅ ̶̲̓S̷͙͛ȁ̸̼m̴̠̓m̸̬͛ÿ̸̢,̵̟̓ ̴̤N̶͔̍o̸̯̿w̸̯̚ ̷̞̓y̴͓͑â̸̠ ̶̟̂r̴̞̈́ě̴̘ả̸ͅĺ̸̺l̵̆ͅy̸̘̌ ̷̻̇g̷̘͐ỏ̵̦n̵̥̏ḙ̶͒ ̷̲̀a̴͎͑n̵̜͑'̷̗̕ ̴̪͌d̵̘̔ȍ̶̞n̸̬̎e̷̱͝ ̴̮̚ȉ̷̞ț̸̕!̴̯̔ ̵͓͒Y̸͍̊a̷̲͆ ̶̓͜r̴̈͜ẻ̵̫a̵̯͐l̷͍̑l̶̻y̶̗̎ ̸͉̚p̶̨̔i̷͕̚s̶̢̿ś̴͖e̵̢͂d̸̙̈́ ̴̙̔m̸̠̀e̸͇̔ ̴̫̊o̸̭̒f̴͈͝f̷̯̀!̸̱̍ ̷͉̿N̶̤̏ô̴̞ ̷̣̉o̶̖͗n̷̪̑e̸̱͐ ̸̮̈́t̶͔̍o̴̐ͅu̵̞̾c̸͎̃h̷͐͜e̴͍̔s̶̢̓ ̷͈͗m̵͍y̷̤̑ ̸͗ͅk̷̩͝ḯ̷̹t̶͓̋t̸̤̔e̶͚̓ń̸̺ ̵̼a̵̖͛ņ̶̿d̴̜̚ ̴̺̌l̴͈̒i̵̗͝v̵̖̄e̶͆͜s̵̤͠!̸̦͗ ̵̦̽B̷̺̒u̴͈͗t̶͔̆ ̶͎̆w̵͙͗e̸͍̓ ̸̼͂b̶̫̍o̶͈̅t̶͇̋h̵̻̏ ̶̥̕k̸̖̋n̷̰͆o̵͙w̴̱̃,̸̙̐ ̶̧͝y̷̢͆e̶̻͑r̸̛̳ ̸̤̆g̴̯͛o̷͕̒ň̵̬n̵̝á̶̪ ̸͈̀c̴͖͆o̷̩̅m̵͈͝e̸̮ ̶͈̂c̸̳̍r̵̨a̵̯̋ẘ̶͚l̴͉̏i̸̲͐n̵͉͒'̸͉̋ ̷̥̈b̵͉̓a̸̽ͅc̸̜̎k̸̠̔ ̵̝̇o̷̙̿u̷̻̚ț̸͠t̶̬̒a̴̳͑ ̷̛̰t̴̬͐h̵̤̕ḙ̸͊ ̶̉͜ì̸̡ñ̸͇k̶͇͘,̷͉͋ ̴̺͠s̸͐ͅo̴̬̊ ̷̧̓Ȉ̶͙'̸͂͜m̶̥̓ ̷̬͆g̴̪͘ò̵̥n̶͓̑ṉ̶̆a̴̧̋ ̷͖̅m̶̺͑a̸̛̬k̶̘e̶̟͊ ̵̙͊a̸̮̎n̵̫ ̷͇͑e̴̬̕x̴͖̂a̶̤͛m̸̺̕p̴̳l̸̹̆e̵̳̒ ̵̫͂o̷̱̕û̷͖t̵͍̓t̵͍͌ã̶ͅ ̵̳̍y̶̟̍å̵̯.̴̹́”̴͍̕

With Sammy pleading for mercy, Bendy's multiple hands encased Sammy's legs, then Sammy screamed again, sobbing now as Bendy's grasp began slowly crushing the remainder of bones inside the ink mans legs. It looked as if Bendy was enjoying squeezing and crushing the man's legs, savoring the screams of absolute anguish of his victim. Then, without warning, Bendy ripped off the insane prophet's legs, dangling the destroyed ink limbs in front of the sobbing, wailing mess of a man. “Y̶a̷ ̵l̵o̶s̴t̵ ̸m̴y̸ ̵f̷a̷v̶o̴r̷,̸ ̵a̵n̷d̵ ̷n̵o̷w̷ ̸y̷e̵r̶ ̶g̸o̵n̵n̷a̶ ̴h̷a̴f̷t̶a̴ ̸e̵a̴r̶n̴ ̴y̵o̵u̷r̴ ̶l̵e̶g̴s̶ ̸b̵a̴c̴k̴ ̶S̷a̸m̷m̵y̷b̴o̸i̶,̶ ̷a̸n̶d̷ ̶f̶r̸o̴m̷ ̴w̷h̶e̶r̴e̴ ̴I̸'̴m̸ ̵s̴t̵a̴n̷d̶i̵n̸'̵,̵ ̴i̶t̵ ̶a̷i̴n̴t̸ ̸g̸o̴n̵n̵a̵ ̵b̶e̶ ̷e̸a̵s̶y̸.̵ ̸R̸̺̤̋̈e̴̱̅m̶̨̪͐̃e̶̛͖̼̾m̶̺̍b̶͕͎̂ë̶͚͖́ŗ̸̯̈́ ̷͍̜̈́̄t̸͕̄̕h̸̬̯̊͗i̷̻̿s̷͖͛ ̴͚̒m̶̙͆o̴̝̒ḿ̸̥e̷̥͊͠n̵̨͉̑t̶͔̳͌͝,̴̭̟͆̈,̵͔͚̯͉̺̳̪͑̎̈́͋͝͠ ̵̢̛͇̰̫̃̄͌͊̋̄N̸̢͇̫̗̩͚̤͐̈́́̀̒o̵̦̻̱̓̑̇̎͜͠͝ ̸͔̯̱̘̗͖̾̌͜B̷̖͎̙̒̊ó̶̮͔̹̬͇̄d̷͔̗̉͆̔͆̊͑͑y̸̨̲͚̣͊͑̕ͅ ̸͓͗̅̉T̷̡̨̝̙̩͊̚͘͜͝ò̶̻̲͍̈́͜ů̷̢̧̲͈̦̬c̷̜̭̦̋̏̇h̵̛̦̖̻̖̯̿̇͗e̸̢͇̗͔̱̜̽̀̑̓̂̕s̷̯͇͆̏̈́͂̅̆ ̵̼̼͕̍͌M̸̫͈̆̅̃̈́̌̋̚Ỹ̷̭ ̶̢͚̯̌͛͐͗̕̚K̷̗̞͇̻̋̃̅͂̆̄Ĩ̷̗͎̪͌̀̊͊T̵̰̻̣̱̞̺T̵̡̮̂̇E̵̝̰̜͔͒Ň̴̛̝̰̩̪̓̾̚͜͜͝!̵̣̪̆̇̆̈́̒͘”̵̗͚̻̠̳̉̿̐͜͜ He roared and proceeded to bite the mans head off and spit it out onto the floor.

He turned back to her, panting and slowly shifting back into the form he arrived in. “Sorry ya had ta see that toots, but I couldn't let 'im get away with hurtin' ya like dat!” He said casually as if she didn't see him just torture and kill someone. She blinked a few times, trying to understand what happened, huddling against the wall in fear as he approached. He stopped in his tracks, head tilting. “If yer upset I killed him, don't be, he'll be reborn through tha ink in a few days, no problemo!” He took a hesitant step forward and sighed that she wasn't calming down, “I s'pose that's a bit much for yer pretty little head, all that killin' and rebirth stuff. It'll be ok sweets, lemme take all that worry away, eh?” She eyed him cautiously as he continued walking, slowly, carefully to her in a few more steps. He leaned forward, placing a hand on her head as if to pet her.

Thinking it was comforting affection, she timidly leaned into the touch. He sighed and then started humming, her ink pulsing to the tune. Before long, the ink around them sang with the tune as well. “Don't worry sweetheart, I gotcha. Just gotta take care of a few memories ya don' need anymore...” He whispered sweetly as his other hand came to rest on her head. She startled at this. Him tampering with her memories?! NO way! She tried to squirm out of his grasp but she was trapped against the wall. He sighed at her struggle, then cracked a grin and shook his head humorously. “Like old times eh? I still don' mind doing things tha hard way, but I this time, I don need ta be so gentle.” His grip on her head was gentle but unyielding as he leaned down and began singing into her ear. The haunting notes lulling her into a trance within moments of hearing it. Before long, she completely blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the corrupted bits-
> 
> *“I HAVE “COME” HAVE I SAMMY? LOOKS LIKE YOU DID TOO, OL PAL! THAT'S MY GAL SAMMY?! DIDN'T YA SENSE MY INK IN HER?! SHE'S FUCKIN' MADE OF ME, YOU FUCKIN' MORON!” 
> 
> *“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Now ya really gone an' done it! Ya really pissed me off! No one touches my kitten and lives! But we both know, yer gonna come crawlin' back outta the ink, so I'm gonna make an example outta ya.”
> 
> *"Ya lost my favor, and now yer gonna hafta earn your legs back Sammyboi, and from where I'm standin', it aint gonna be easy. Remember this moment, No Body Touches MY KITTEN!”


End file.
